mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
No Americas or Caribbean Map Game
Welcome to the page of the No Americas map game. In this game the American continents don't exist, so Christopher Columbus reaches China and India, as he originally wanted. European great powers now search for new lands wich can be explored and conquered. News *Game officially starts now! SuperGalaxy (talk) 18:28, December 26, 2012 (UTC) *Nepal, Tibet, Java and Sumatra are added as palyable nations. Pakistan gained East Pakistan. SuperGalaxy (talk) 09:10, December 27, 2012 (UTC) *The war and the colonisation algorythms will be changed soon. SuperGalaxy (talk) 22:29, December 29, 2012 (UTC) *Happy New Year to everyone! :) SuperGalaxy, (talk) 21:09, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Rules *One turn per day. On turn is one in-game year. *Game starts in 1500 AD. *Every player can have one country. You can't play as a colony. *Game is archieved once in every month. *Be plausible. *Colonisation **You must explore new territories before they can be colonised. **Colonisation of small islands or founding trading posts takes one turn. **Colonisation of uninhabited lands takes several turns. *War **You need a Casus Belli before declaration of a war. **Every turn an algorithm will decide who gain territories. It's based on the size of the armies, the battlefield, the economical power, the technological level and on the good luck. The last will be decided with random.org. The algorythm will be upgraded soon. **The decider must be a neutral mod. **You can only annex territroies if you sign a peace treaty with your enemy. *Game will start when we have at least five players, but of course we accept new players everytime. *I'm the only map maker. **Black territories are undiscovered. **Territories with white borders is the de jure country. **Territories without white borders is de facto territory of the country. (Occupations, unions, etc.) Differences from OTL *Of course, the American continents don't exist. *Antarctica has a bit different shape than in OTL. *The Holy Roman Empire, India, China, Siam, Swahii, the Songhai Empire, and Siberia are much more integrated than in OTL. Siberia is a tribal federation, like the Mongol Empire was. *Austria, Bohemia and Brandenburg declared their independence from the Holy Roman Empire. *Several minor differences. Mods #'Admin: SuperGalaxy (talk) 10:51, December 25, 2012 (UTC)' If you want to be a mod, please write on my talk page! The map List of nations Europe *Scandinavian Union *Great Britain *France Sine dei gloriem (talk) 19:07, December 25, 2012 (UTC) *Spain SuperGalaxy (talk) 10:53, December 25, 2012 (UTC) *Portugal *Holy Roman Empire VictorMolinaro (talk) 23:14, December 25, 2012 (UTC) *Switzerland *Austria *Kingdom of North Italy *Papal States *Naples *Venice *Hungary *Bohemia *Poland-Lithuania *Teutonic Order *Brandenburg *Russia *Ottoman Empire Africa *Morocco *Algeria *Tunis *Tripolitania *Egypt *Songhai *Congo *Swahii *Mutapa *Somalia *Ethiopia Asia *Siberia *Kazakhs *Persia:The old baby (talk) 14:57, December 26, 2012 (UTC) *Pakistan Emirate *Indian Empire *Siam *China *Mongols *Japan *Malaysia *Korea - Kogasa *Nepal *Tibetian Empire *Kingdom of Java *Kingdom of Sumatra Game 1500 Mod events: *'The Golden Horde' starts expanding to the west, they march into Poland-Lithuania and Ottoman Crimea. *'The Mongolian tribes' expand into Siberia. *'Portugeese '''ships discover the Philippines and find a colony there. Players' turns: *'Spain: Sends ships to the unmapped northern seas and they find the Aleut Islands. The mariners establish a small town there. Later one hundred troops sent there to build a fort and continue the exploring. Other sailors reach Korea and they ask them to trade with Spain. In Europe, the king offers an alliance to the Holy Roman Empire. **'''Holy Roman Empire Diplomacy: We accept the alliance *'Holy Roman Empire:' The Emperor announced that the country will be sending a fleet to follow the way used by Columbus to establish trade agreements. He stated that Austria, Bohemia and Brandenburg won't be recognized as independent nations and requested the same action from the catholic. The Emperor offered a trade agreement to France and Spain. *'Persia: '''Persian ships land on Madagascar and start to colonize it. A few ships going to Madagascar stumble upon the Seychelies islands, and begins colonization there also. Asks to join an alliance with Korea, France, and the Ottoman Empire. Offers a trade agreement to France and Korea. *'Al Kuttunla:' Merchants leave Kuwaite province by boat and look for trade in the Quatar penisular and Bharain. *I quitWhipsnade (talk) 22:43, December 26, 2012 (UTC) *'France:the knews of new lands in the west spread among the french population, even to the king, who commands three Ship groups of 4 ships each one, to explore the new lands, and see if the possibility of the Route of china, the first group travels directly forward through the ocean, the second the south and third to the north,two of this groups succede at reaching lands, while the third finds none and disembarks at the Aleut islands, the second arrives at Australia and a colony is setted in the northern tip of australia and the first one reaches china and offers a Trade agreement, we agree on the persian trade agreement but we are not sure of the alliance ( i will eventually do so,)we accept the HRE alliance offer, *'''Korea: Korea accepts Spain's and Persia's trade offer, and also accepts Persia's offer of alliance. Korea also begins to build up its military. 1502 Mod events (Tibet, Nepal, Java and Sumatra are added as sovereign nations. Pakistan gained East Pakistan.) *'India: '''Sends trading ships to the east to find Europe. *'Ottoman Empire: Builds up the Imperial Fleet to be the greatest naval power on the Indian Ocean. *'''Japan: Explores to the north. Players' turns *'Spain: '''A trade post is found in India and the king sends ships and troops there. The town of the Aleut Islands is named Northfort. 1000 more settlers and 100 troops sent there. Hunting to seals and fishing in the ocean are started. The king decides to conquer Naples. He sends 30 000 troops to Sicily and most of the fleet too. A colony is formed in South Africa. *'Persia: Finishes colonizing the seychelles islands, and north Madagascar *'''Korea: Korea continues to build up its military. Korea also expands North-East (OTL Primorsky). *'Holy Roman Empire:' The fleet sent to Asia reach an island north of Japan, they starting making settlement there while a trade agreement was requested to Japan. The fleet also reaches Korea and requested a trade agreement. Part of the troops in Homeland HRE are sent to the HRE-Bohemian de facto borders and plan an invasion of Bohemia. A Research Center is established in Frankfurt and the Emperor is officialy crowned. **Korea accepts the trade agreement offer. **Japan accepts the offer. *'France:'the newly discovered lands begin to be explored and the coast of nouvelle-Bretagne OTL australia, is mapped from North to south and in OTL New Zealand another colony is made called by the french settlers as nouvelle-France, in the northern island westcoast, while this ships trading with east asia disembark in Korea and offer the locals a trade agreement, and the Persians offer is finally accepted, we open an alliance with the french, expansion southwards of the colony begin **Korea accepts the French trade agreement offer. 1503 Mod events *'Austria: '''Forms an alliance with Bohemia and Brandenburg against the HRE. The Anti-Imperial Army is created from the Austrian, Bohemian and Brandenburgian soldiers. The 74,000 men are moved to Bohemia to repel the Imperial invasion if it starts. *'Mongolians:' Start campaigns against China. Some territories in North China are conquered. *'Ottoman Empire: Expands sounthward to the Arab territories, which are become remapped. *'''Poland-Lithuania: Repels the attack of the Golden Horde and starts a counterattack. *'Hungary: '''Sends an army to the south against the Ottoman Empire. The campaign is succesfull and territories are conquered in Serbia and Bosnia. Player events *'Spain: Expands the colony in South Africa. Another settlement is formed on the south of Madagascar. 20,000 more troops are sent to Sicily. The king stops every trade routes wich are go to Naples or come from there. He claims the throne of the Italian kingdom, because once it was the part of Aragon. They don't do anything so the war is declared. We blockade the straits of Messina and move the troops to Neapolitan lands. ** The Kingdom of North Italy declares war on Spain and lands soldiers on Sardinia. *'''Korea: Korea continues to build up its military. Korea also asks Mongolia for an alliance and offers to help them out in their war. *'Holy Roman Empire:' Taking advantage of the troops of the Anti-Imperial Alliance united in Bohemia, the other troops in Homeland HRE advance quickly through Brandenburg and Austria, effectively surrounding the Anti-Imperial troops in Bohemia and giving a chance of surrender to the three nations. Supplies are sent to the future settlement in Japan, while in Homeland HRE the Emperor assumes full power and dismiss the Imperial Diet in Frankfurt and proclames his son as Imperial Heir. He allowed a Parliment to assume the Imperial Diet functions. *'Persia: '''Madagascar is colonized. The navay expands. Persia declares war on the Golden Horde, and sends a fleet of ten ships, 30,000 men, and 20 cannons. 1504 Mod events *'Anti-Imperial Coalition: The Austrian and Brandenburgian courts are moved to Prague. Negotiations are started with Hungary about joining the alliance, but they don't help. The army conquers Dresden, Chemnitz and Zwickau, then start a campaing to the north in the direction of Berlin. *'Poland-Lithuania: '''Wins battles against the horde and the army is marching really fast. *'Russia: 'Also declares war on the Golden Horde and sends the armies to the south. *'Georgia: 'Declares war on the Horde too. *'Demark: 'Starts colonisation in Kamchatka. Player events *'Spain: 'Wins two and loses one battles against the Neapolitans. The fleet blockades the port of Naples. The North Italian kingdom wins the battle ford Sardinia, and most of the island is occupied by them. A colony is found on Tasmania. A fleet of ten ships is sent to explore the Indonesian islands. *'Korea: Korea continues to build up its military. Korea once again asks Mongolia for an alliance. Korea also continues expansion up North (around OTL southern Khabarovsk Krai). **'Mongols:' The khan accepts the alliance if Korea becomes his vassal state. **'Korea:'Korea accepts this offer. *'Persia: '''quickly moves through the weak Golden Horde. **Your army meets the Polish-Lihtuanian's and their king wants to negotiate with you about the territorial claims. *'Holy Roman Empire:' The Imperial troops keep trying to advance through Brandenburg and Austria, while they try a counter attack in Bohemia. The colony in North Japan keeps expanding while we request fireweapons from China and Japan and offer Gold in trade. **The counter attack is mostly unsuccesfull but more territories are conquered in Brandenburg and Austria. **China wouldn't sell fire weapons, because she needs them in the war with Mongols. But Japan accepts the trade offer. *'France:' the expansion of the Colonies on Nouvelle-Bretagne southwads and in Nouvelle-france exploration of the island continues and exploration of the refered to as Nouvelle france (Australia) and Spain is asked for an alliance against the north italian kingdom, and in Papua small colony in front of the tip of australia is founded. **'Spain:' We accept the alliance. **Your settlers meet with native New Guinean tribes. 1505 Mod events *'Brandenburg: Surrenders to the Holy Roman Empire, but the son of the king tarvels to East Barndenburg and continues the war. *'Anti-Imperial Coalition: '''Tries to conquer back the territories in Austria, so moves its armies there. *'Mongolia: 'Conquers Peking in June, so the Chineese emperor moves his court to Sanghai. *'Great Britain: 'Starts colonisation on New Zealand. *'Ottomans: 'Strikes back to the Hungarians and conquer Transylvania. *'Poland-Lithuania: 'Finally defeats the Golden Horde and cedes territories back. Player events *'Spain: 'Naples is finally defeated, but Sardinia is conquered by the North Italian Kingdom. The king calls France to arms as his ally. The colonies on Tasmania and in South Africa are expanded. The king is crowned as the King of Naples. A counter attack is launched to conquer back Sardinia, but the North Italians win the sea battle. Five ships destroyed and ~4,000 men killed. *'Holy Roman Empire: With the fireweapons arriving in Hamburg, the troops are trained to use them, although most of then was delivered diretcly to the Bohemian-HRE front and Austrian-HRE front. From Brandenburg, the troops that once were assaulting and the troops that surrendered start a full strike against East Bohemia, to reach Austria from there. Together startes a strike in Bohemia-HRE front, trying to force a Bohemian surrender and concentrate all forces in Austria. The Austrian Front troops start defending, knowing of the Anti Imperial Ambitions. A fleet is sent to block the East Brandenburg port, not allowing troops to reach HRE. Brandenburg is united in the HRE with hapiness. The colony in Japan keeps expanding while a fleet is sent to establish a settlement in North Filipines. *'Korea:' Korea continues to build up its military. Korea helps Mongolia in their invasion against China. *'France:' will join the spanish war colonies expand southwards an another small colony is made in Southern madagascar 1506 Mod events *'Austria: '''Surrenders to the HRE. *'Bohemia:' Starts peace negotiations. The coalition offers territorial changes like on the picture, and they would become the vassals of HRE. *'China: After the long war, China makes peace with the Mongols. The khan and his vassal, Korea can annex their conquests. *'The Golden Horde: '''Finally collapses. *'Great Britain: 'Civil war breaks out. Player events *'Spain: 'The whole navy is mobilised and sent against the North Italians. We destroy they fleet in the Battle of Genova and land troops near the city. The siege lasts seven months then the army marches into the port and continues its way to the capital, Turin. The colonies are expanded and a new one is found on Nem Guinea. A merchant ship discovers Borneo. *'Holy Roman Empire: The Emperor accepts the agreement offered by the Anti-Imperial Coalition and call their leaders to sign a Treaty of peace in Frankfurt, however he demands that the nations become a part of the HRE as autonomus provinces. Firearms keep being imported from Japan, while the army gets adequable training of using it. The colony in the Philipines is succesufully established and keeps expanding like the one in North Japan. The Emperor offers to help the Spanish in the war against North Italy after the issues inside the HRE are finished. **'Spain: '''We thank you the help. *'Korea:' Korea continues to build up its military. Korea also annexes the lands gained from the war in China; and soon Korea also begins expanding onto the Northern part of the OTL Sakhalin island. *'France:' the colonies expand southwards another settlement is made in Otl Mozambique, We mobilize our troops into the Kingdom of Northern italy 1507 Mod events *The Treaty of Frankfurt is signed. Austria, Bohemia and Brandenburg become autonomous parts of the Holy Roman Empire. *A war breaks out between Pakistan and India. *The North Italian Kingdom launches an attack against Trentino and Tirol. *Portugeese settlers starts colonisation on Madagascar and Australia. Player events *'Spain: Continues the war in North Italy. The troops reach Turin and start the siege. Rebuilds are started in Naples and the embargo is cancelled. The colonies expand. The king asks the HRE to sell fire weapons to his merchants. Gold is found in the South African colonies and the colony rapidly expands to the north, as the settlers search for more percious. *'Holy Roman Empire: '''The Emperor made a speech officializing the end of the war against our brothers, with the joining of Austria, Bohemia and Brandenburg as Autonomus Provinces. Imports of firearms are increased, to attend the demand of the HRE army and Spain. Invasion on North Italy starts and the Emperor made clear that Milan will be under HRE control. HRE also ask Japan to import cannons. The Scientists in Frankfurt start developing Firearms models from the HRE, and are trying to manufacture then to decrease the cost. Colonies in Japan and Filipines keep expanding. *'Korea: Korea continues to build up its military. Korea also continues expansion along OTL Khabarovsk Krai. New harbours are also built, as are new towns. *'France:' the colonies expand southwards and the army continues marching into north italy to aid our allies the spanish in their war, another colony is made in northern australia 1508 Mod events *Poland-Lithuania demands the independence of Austria, Bohemia and Brandenburg. If they not become free nations again, the Commonwealth will declare war on the HRE. *Siberian hordes start pillaging on Mongol territories. The khan mobilizes his army and calls Korea to arms. *Egypt and Turkey expand southwards. *Russia seizes its conquests from the formal Golden Horde. Georgia does it too. *Chinan ships reach Africa and settle a colony there. Player events *'Spain: '''Finally destroy the defenses of Turin and conquers it. The North Italian king is captured. A peace conference is organised in Madrid. (See the picture.) A new colony is established in Australia. Ships are sent to explore Guinea and Western Australia. An expedition is sent to the north from Spanish South Africa. Some troops are moved to the Indian trading post. *'Korea:' Korea continues to build up its military. Korea also sends support for Mongolia and helps them. *'Holy Roman Empire:' The Emperor sent delegates to Madrid to participate the Peace Conference, but he requests Milan to be at HRE control. The Emperor also is giving a chance to the Comonwealth of apology since those regions signed the Treaty of Frankfurt, while major part of the Army is sent to the Polish-HRE border. Cannons reach the army, that starts to train the use of it. Firearms start being produced in HRE homeland, so imports of it from Japan decreases but not stop. Firearms loaded fleet is sent to Spain, while recruitment start to make 100,000 soldiers in the army. Cannons are being studied so also can be produced in homeland HRE. A fleet is sent to colonize south New Zealand. The colony is Japan and the one in Filipines keep expanding and both start recruiting it own defense force. The Emperor also requested help of France and Spain if war with Poland start. **Sorry, here's the picture, I've just forgotten to upload it :) SuperGalaxy (talk) 21:29, January 2, 2013 (UTC) **'Spain: Of course Spain will help you if war breaks out. **'France:'can i ask for some more land down from switzerland, please *'''France: the Expansion of all its colonies begins,and a small colony is founded in southern philippinas,but as unexpected the british launch an attack on france as the king has prettension on Normandy, we ask our good allies the HRE and spain to aid us in our response against the british and retaliate's an attack without basis **'HRE Diplomacy:' I have a possibility of war on west, so I can't send men for now, but I can give supplies and firearms. **'Spain Diplomacy: '''I send 5,000 men. Later I'll send more, but Poland-Lithuania is more dangerous right now. 1509 Mod events Map will be updated soon! SuperGalaxy (talk) 16:05, January 3, 2013 (UTC) *The British continue the attack on France. *Poland-Lithuania declares war on Hungary and conquers their territories nex to the HRE borders. *Rebellion brakes out in Austria and East Brandenburg, with the secret support of Poland. *Russia declares war on Siberia. Player events *'Spain:' Organises a conference in Barcelona about the strategy against Poland. The king offers a trade agreement about selling and buying weapons and other military products. Troops are sent to Naples and more supply is sent to Normandy. The colonies keep expanding. **'HRE Diplomacy: We sent our delegates to the Conference in Barcelona *'''Korea: Korea continues to build up its military. Korea also continues to help the Mongols. Meanwhile, Korea expands North further into the OTL Khabarovsk Krai area. *'Holy Roman Empire:' The Emperor acuse Poland of starting the rebelions and HRE troops march through the border. The recently arrived cannons allow a quick advance, and most of the troops march to Warsaw. Some are trying to connect East to West Brandenburg, while others just are keeping the de facto borders protected and the situation under control in East Brandenburg and Austria. The Emperor also announced that the autonomus provinces may lose that status if the rebelions make progress. The colony in Japan expands to the island on north, while the Filipines and New Zealand ones keep expanding South. Prodution of cannons and Firearms start at full speed after the war started, and some firearms are sent to France. Imports from Japan of Firearms and Cannons increase due to the war. *'France:' with the aid of the german and spanish the army is able to push the british and the invasion begions from Ruan to dovershire in retaliation for their conflict 1510 Mod events *A group of Austrian rebels forms Nobles' Autonomous Republic of Austria. They start fighting with the other rebels and recognize the HRE rule. Bohemian rebels allow the Polish troops to conquer Prague and other important cities. The Second Kingdom of Bohemia is proclaimed. *Hungary surrenders to the Polish attacks, to be able to fight against Turkish armies. The king gives the western borderlands of Hungary to Poland-Lithuania. *Great Britain starts sieging Paris. Another attack is launched afainst Brittanny, but the French troops repel it. *The former Austrian Nerherland wants to become an aoutonomous province, but no rebellion breaks out. *Russia declares war on Poland-Lithuania and starts conquests from the east. Player events *'Spain: '''Sends supplies to the Polish front and declares war on Great Britain. The navy is sent against the isles, but after a storm, the English fleet destroy most of the ships. The casualties are ~10 ships and at least 3,000 men. But most of the enemy transport ships are destroyed too, making harder the invasion against France. The Strait of Gibraltar is blockaded and no English merchant ships are let in the Mediterranean Sea. *'Holy Roman Empire:' The Emperor officialy made Bohemia a regular province, and the troops that once were in the North Italy/HRE border are ordered to go there and finish the Polish and the rebels. Supplies are sent to the Nobles in Austria, so they can win easily the fight. Advances keep going in the Polish front, with the connection of West and East Brandenburg iminent, while a trade agreement is requested from Russia. The colony in Japan keep expanding to the islands on north, while the one in Filipines and the one in New Zealand keep expanding south. *'Korea:' Korea continues to build up its military. Korea also continues to help the Mongols. Meanwhile, Korea expands North further into the uninhabited area. 1511 Mod events *The Polish army conquers East Brandenburg, but the HRE troops win battles on the western front. *Great Britain launches a massive invasion against French Australia, and lots of coastal towns are conquered. *A nationalist rebellion breaks out in Naples against the Spanish rule. *The rebellion in Austria is crashed, and the Noble Republic now starts the attack against Poland-Lithuania. *Venice declares war on Hungary and conquers Western Croatia. Player events *'Spain: Sends troops to France against the British invaders. The colonies cannot expand, because toom much money is needed to the war. *'''Korea: Korea continues to build up its military. Korea also continues to help the Mongols. Meanwhile, Taoism sees a slight rise in Korea, as it gains popularity. *'France: '''despite the troops in French australia, most of the army is laucnhed at an attack to England, taking with Medium ease dovershire and Cornualles, and beginning the siege of London,while the navy executes a blockade into the enemy nation, and with support of the spanish and Germans the Siege of London ends with the Fire of London destroying most of the city and the Capture of the King though the rest of the royal family flees to scotland and Ireland *'Holy Roman Empire:' Troops try to reach and liberate East Brandenburg, while Bohemia will be punished for supporting the enemy. The Emperor thanks the Nobles of Austria and sent then more funds to help against the Polish. Missionaries are sent to the colonies to establish a regular catholic base in Asia. An trade agreement is requested from Venice, while the colonies stop part of the growing. 1512 Mod events *While French conquer London, the British Forces in the continental Europe try to reach and siege Paris. *Siberians are repelled and the Mongol khan earns lots of territrories. *Central Hungary is occupied by the Ottomans. The Hungarian king tries to reunite his army. Player events *'Spain: The Spanish fleet is sent against the British and they're defeated in the Battle of Dover. Troops in Naples defeat the rebellion and the trading of the region is stabilized. Without the threat of the British Navy, colonisation continues in every overseas province. *Korea: Korea continues to build up its military. Korea also continues to expand Northwards. *'''Holy Roman Empire: The Western front reaches Warsaw and quickly capturates strategic points and the Polish King. East Brandenburg is reached and liberated. A Peace Treaty is offered with a line draw from East Brandenburg to Hungary, with the west lands going to HRE, but Poland stays with Warsaw. The colonies in Japan and Filipines start growing and there a established missionaries. Category:No Americas Map Game